


Quiproquo (Misconceptions)

by iamironman (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Communication Failure, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Steve Needs a Hug, Translation, tony being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamironman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discussing important matters with the love of your life should not be that difficult. Except perhaps when your name is Tony Stark. Especially when Steve realizes that Tony is hiding something and tries by all means to figure out what exactly it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiproquo (Misconceptions)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiproquo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453417) by [Callistontheweb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistontheweb/pseuds/Callistontheweb). 



> This is a Translation of the French fanfic Quiproquo. The plot and content was originally written in French, this is my adaption of the work. Thanks for reading!

Tony paced nervously. He had to get this off his chest, the secrecy was becoming increasingly difficult to hold in. He often wondered how Steve didn’t suspect anything. How could he not feel his agitation, his short temper? His ever increasing anxiety that sent his heart pumping whenever the other was near? Instead, he sat in the everlasting quiet. The enormity of his question had been keeping the mechanic awake for days, but his demeanor remained serene. The last time Tony had attempted to ask he missed the opportunity, which made him feel like jumping off a roof. He sighed, repeating his request internally, imagining the sweet smile Steve gives him that now makes Tony feel sick. For now, Tony returns the smile, fearing the reaction of the other but knowing that this anxiety could not continue.

~ 0 ~

Steve was not dumb by any means. He tries to hide his own anxiety the best he can, but when he smiles he wasn’t help the worried edge that leaks through. The stress of his unfounded fears was putting him on edge. Tony had been acting more reclusive then normal. The anxious behavior reminded him of the time after the Mandarin attack when Tony shied away from contact and Steve slept alone most nights. Steve can feel Tony almost vibrating with pent up anxiety in the rare moments he gets to hold him. This had nothing to do with the creative frenzies he went on, this was him hiding something that was tearing him up from the inside. And Steve couldn’t help but worry that whatever it was wasn’t good.

~ 0 ~

Steve rarely ventured to Tony’s lab, claiming that the private space was not to be disturbed, as per Tony’s wishes. Tony had been using it as an excuse, hiding down there as much as possible to avoid Steve and his blue eyes. Finally, Steve began to have suspicions.

“Tony?” He called. “I was wondering we could, uh, have a chat?” His eyes roamed over the papers that were piled high on the engineer’s desk.

Tony smirked as he noticed the Soldiers bewildered gaze. “Don’t worry Stevie, anything important is up here.” He said tapping on his head. “You know I can’t take any chances. What did you think, that I was building another Ultron?” Tony laughed, but fear curdled in his stomach as he realized what he had planned was almost at that level.

Steve frowned at the animosity that Tony was displaying, confirming his fears. “Sorry for bothering you Tony.” He said, knowing his unusual presence in the lab was unwarranted.

Tony sighed, regretting getting snippy at the other. “No, I’m sorry, Steve.”

“Tony, honey, what’s bothering you?”

Tony lowered his eyes to his desk, not meeting the other’s intense gaze. “I’m just tired.”

Steve understood something was very wrong when Tony refused to meet his eyes. “Okay.” He said sharply. “It’s okay.” That was a lie, but neither man decided to mention it.

Tony groaned and slunk into his desk as the other left the lab. He decided he would tell him, finally. If not tomorrow, the day after. But soon.

~ 0 ~

Steve collapsed into bed with a sigh. He was ashamed with himself that he could think that Tony would have been preparing him for a death sentence. But he was also relieved. Steve thought he had the right to be worried, but he loved Tony and that should be enough for the two of them. He vowed to not snoop through his lab anymore, even if it had reassured Steve that Tony was truly working and not sneaking off with someone else. Now, he must make amends.

In the morning, Steve brought Tony breakfast in bed before kissing him passionately. Tony smiled nervously up at the other, wondering what revelation Steve had come to. He looked so happy and in love, as if the fight of the previous night had never happened. Steve placed the French toast and black coffee in front of the other, smiling at the surprised expression playing across the other’s face. Steve felt shame growing in the pit of his stomach as he remembered all of his doubt about the other. “I love you, Tony.” He said, understanding that the other had a fear of commitment and this must be very challenging for him. Steve was going to sit and wait, and let Tony take his time.

Tony sighed as Steve went to refill his coffee. Steve had been looking at him with those love eyes again, and Tony couldn’t do it anymore. He knew sooner rather than later Steve was going to confront him about all this. He wouldn’t be content to just prepare food and stare at me. Steve was a man of action, and he would need to confront this head on.

~ 0 ~

Steve ended up coming to Tony. After months together, the relationship hadn’t kept that lovey quality it had in the beginning.

“Tony?” He asked the other.

Tony looked up from his StarkPad. “Yes, Steve?”

“Do you have something you need to ask me?”

Tony smiled a little, his heart lifting when he realized he wouldn’t have to be the one to start this. “Yes! Just, just stay here, I’ll be back soon.”

Steve grinned to himself as the other rushed out of the room. He set the table with the food he had prepared. When he turned around, Tony was in front of him.

Steve gasped as the other bent onto one knee. He knew at that moment that he had made the right choice to talk to Tony. Little did he know that that was the exact thought Tony was having as he kneeled on the floor.

Steve did his best to play the surprise, but failed miserably, he is a soldier, not an actor when Tony pulled out a small black box. He immediately knew what would be in the box, and couldn’t help the stutter of his heart.

“Steve-” Tony said, opening the box. Steve sucked in a sharp breath, looking for the ring that must have fallen. When he couldn’t find anything, he looked back at Tony his heart sunk to his stomach as Tony shattered his illusions. “Steve, will you please get out of my life?”

Steve turned and didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the note from the original author. “Before you hate on me ... I have nothing against Stony, I read and write it myself, but I just pictured this couple as soon as I read the prompt “Muse A poses on one knee before the expected Muse B with small black box. When Muse B opens the box, it is empty. Muse A finally says ‘Will you get out of my life?’” So, complain to the prompter if you find it horrible. : D”  
> TBH I just thought this was sort of hilarious and interesting?   
> I edited the work to be more third person as opposed to first person, since I really can’t stand writing “I did this” and “I sighed”. Just a preference. The plotline is mostly the same I hope, some of the words I had to look up and guess on. I added some little bits for more angst lol. Enjoy :)


End file.
